Bajo la Luna
by Jul Angie
Summary: No pude, ni seré capaz de cumplir mi última promesa tal y como lo pensaba, no desde que la verdad fue tan obvia que la sentí Estabas muriendo…NS


**BAJO LA LUNA**

**PRIMERA PARTE**

Destrozaste todo…todo lo que un día fue nuestro, todo aquello a lo que me aferré con una fuerza descomunal que terminó por desangrarme las manos. En el fondo de mi tonto corazón sabía que no volverías, que las promesas quedarían suspendidas en mis futuros arrepentimientos.

Y aún así, con todo ese peso de conciencia, soy tan sinvergüenza para dirigir mis ojos a los tuyos y mirarte como si nada. En mis ojos tintinea la incertidumbre de esas promesas no cumplidas por encima de la testarudez mía, y en los tuyos, tintinea la redención por sobre el oscuro atisbo de soledad, amargura y un poquito de indiferencia que tratas siempre de demostrar.

Destrozaste todo, nos destrozaste a ambos, a mí en la implacable búsqueda por alcanzarte en más de un sentido, a ti, tratando de abandonarte a un destino que no debió ser tuyo.

Finalmente no nos queda más que estas visitas quincenales, cuando me escapo de las absurdas responsabilidades de ser un héroe, un futuro líder. Ahora mi sueño de niño me pesa, me pesa porque es ese sueño egoísta el que te sujeta todavía a este mundo.

No pude, ni seré capaz de cumplir mi última promesa tal y como lo pensaba, no desde que la verdad fue tan obvia que me sentí desfallecer.

Estabas muriendo…

Tú y tu hermano portaban en sus cuerpos, de aparente solidez, la fragilidad de esa técnica tan propia de tu clan.

Mueres ante mis ojos y yo sólo sonrío y me siento estúpido.

¿Cómo consolarte? ¿Cómo zanjar esta distancia absurda entre nosotros para abrazarte contra mi pecho y prometerte un infierno mejor que la vida que te tocó vivir? ¿Cómo hacerlo sin romper a llorar?

Mi vida tomó un rumbo diferente, mi nombre cantado a gritos por quienes sobrevivieron a los sucesos bélicos, mi nombre entre discursos vacíos y el tuyo, susurrado con odio entre los líderes de las aldeas, escrito con sangre en un libro de criminales.

Hice lo que pude y no fue suficiente. Me bastó saber en un principio que sobreviviste, eso me daba esperanzas de seguirte buscando.

Entre autógrafos, risas, amigos y alguna que otra chica dispuesta a pasar el resto de su vida conmigo, casi me olvidé que la única meta en mi vida siempre fuiste tú. Claro que reaccioné a tiempo y, ya sin poder seguirte, quise ayudarte en el cometido que había intentado lograr de forma errónea.

Una noche, un año más tarde, te encontré divagando por las ruinas de tu clan. Tan astuto como siempre, supiste burlar a la seguridad de la villa. Pero no me burlaste a mí, no a mí.

Te encontré sorprendido al ver el monumento que alcé en tu nombre con el nombre de quien quisiste más que a nadie.

Con título de Hokage a la vuelta de la esquina, supe hacer lo que querías en un intento secreto de decirte que aún estabas en mi vida y que no te había olvidado y que tus metas significaban tanto para mí como para ti mismo.

Restauré la policía de Konoha con el nombre de los Uchiha, los anbus trabajaban en ella como los de más alto rango, detrás de sus máscaras yo también tuve la oportunidad de dirigir algunas misiones, el edificio así como el grupo más poderoso entre los anbu tenía un nombre familiar, que despertaba en mí sentimientos encontrados, una mezcla de celos y admiración.

Sin creértelo leíste en voz alta el nombre grabado: Uchiha Itachi. Tuve la desfachatez de contar al mundo su historia, para que no te odiaran tanto.

Detrás de la capa negra que cubría tu pálida figura, me acerqué sin necesidad de ocultar el chackra que de seguro, ya habías notado. Te volteaste y me miraste con un odio mal fingido.

"Esta es mi forma de restaurar tu clan" te dije, no me lo agradeciste. Te acercaste a mí y cruzaste de largo.

Las cosas no salieron como esperaba, en ningún sentido. Me sentía incapaz de formar la familia que tanto quería, una parte de mí decía que porque aún era joven, otra parte le echaba la culpa a mi infancia solitaria y al miedo de no poder hacer lo correcto, la verdad es que me faltabas tú.

El título de Hokage empezó a retrasarse y de repente, ese ya no era mi sueño. Los papeles y la burocracia, nunca fueron lo mío. Si alguien necesitaba que lo defendiera y que arriesgara mi vida, allí estarían siempre, mi estupidez y mi voluntad de fuego, pero no podía amarrarme más a algo que sencillamente no me pertenecía. Aún así, continué con aquello entendiendo mejor porqué mi maestro había preferido ser un ermitaño.

Una misión absurda me llevó a encontrarte. Perdido entre las montañas, tu nuevo hogar era imposible de acceder, pero para mí nada era imposible. Ni bien sentí tu chakra supe que debía encontrarte. Me tardó toda una tarde y una noche sin resultado alguno, hasta que mandaste a uno de tus lacayos a los que llamabas compañeros a llevarme contigo.

Karin me dio de comer mientras observaba la réplica exacta de tu antigua casa. Una jaula de conciencia, eso me hizo entender que no habías superado tu pasado y la oscuridad y la tristeza en tu alma no había hecho más que profundizarse.

Saliste a recibirme en una yukata blanca con el símbolo de tu clan, te sentaste a comer sin dedicarme una palabra o una mirada.

Te empecé a hablar, primero suavemente, después a gritos. Te dije que habías estado en paz mucho tiempo y que fui a buscarte.

Era una vil mentira. Yo había desistido de buscarte por una sola y simple razón: era un egoísta. En medio de las peleas y las muertes no me di cuenta la forma en que mi deseo de encontrarte y llevarte de vuelta te dolía, porque era egoísta. Porque jamás había respetado tus deseos ni tus decisiones. Me di cuenta aquella noche en la aldea en que viste el nombre de tu hermano grabado, supe que te había dolido el hecho que yo me inmiscuyera una vez más en tus planes.

Entonces, te lo dije, dije lo mucho que sentía mi actitud inmadura y lo egoísta que había sido, sin terminar mi comida me levanté, dispuesto a irme y esta vez para siempre.

— Te has vuelto un mentiroso y un cobarde —Me dijiste antes de que intentara salir de la estancia. Aquello me descolocó.

— ¿Qué has dicho?-

— Lo que escuchaste. ¿Qué hay de tu camino del ninja? ¿Piensas que puedes lanzar promesas y luego olvidarte de ellas?-

No entendía. El me miraba desafiante, con una media sonrisa que me hizo olvidar todos los años en que no la vi. Yo sonreí y le grité que jamás retractaba mis palabras.

— ¿Y qué es lo primero que vas a hacer?— Me preguntó. Por un momento el Sasuke de trece años se pintaba en su rostro maduro y demacrado y me sentí realmente feliz.

— Te llevaré de vuelta— Sasuke, sin dejar de sonreír de esa forma tan característica suya, se levantó.

— Tendrás que seguirlo intentando— No me esperaba aquella frase, que me prometía una esperanza que desbordó mi pecho. Yo ya estaba listo para una batalla. Algo andaba mal, lo sabía, pero no dije nada.

— No dejaré que nadie me ponga en una maldita cárcel ni tampoco me maten, que recuerde, esa es tarea tuya— No pude evitar reír al saber que Sasuke recordaba mi última promesa.

Se sentó cerca de una ventana que daba al patio, la luz entró cálida chocando con su rostro, que me parecía igual de atractivo que siempre.

— La venganza…siempre ha sido mi camino, pero con esos ancianos muertos y todos viviendo en una paz ficticia, que estoy seguro no durará mucho, la venganza deja de tener el significado de antaño —. Suspiró cerrando los ojos —Naruto…—. Mi nombre en sus labios cortó mi respiración— sólo quiero reunirme con los seres que quiero, no hay nada más que necesite saber o aprender. Los secretos del mundo ninja han pasado por mis manos y ninguno me ha dado consuelo. Sé que sin mi intervención, este mundo morirá algún día, cayendo bajo su propio peso. La codicia volverá en otros nombres, hasta entonces he decidido que la mejor venganza es dejar vivir al mundo en su purgatorio de hipocresías— Aquella confesión no me tranquilizó en lo más mínimo.

Mientras tanto, la discusión en el Concejo de qué hacer contigo se alargó, estaban dos corrientes: quienes permitían el uso del sharingan "no olvidemos que es un recurso importante para el poder de la Hoja" y por lo tanto, tu vuelta, y los que sólo querían verte morir. No mencioné mi encuentro contigo, en cambio traté de convencerles de que tu lugar era allí, conmigo.

En lugar de traerte de vuelta, me escapaba a visitarte. Una noche Sakura me interceptó y me llamó cobarde y a ti te llamó traidor. "Te está usando" me dijo antes de que me fuera, eso ya lo sabía.

Una que otra vez intenté llevarte a la fuerza, pero las batallas terminaban más rápido de lo que empezaban. Yo me hallé incapaz de hacerte daño real y tú de seguir mis tontos juegos.

— Moriremos juntos— Te dije una noche —Patearé tu trasero—. Y me reí y tu también reíste quedamente. Sabiendo en el fondo que eso jamás sucedería, porque yo me había dado cuenta de que tu cuerpo se debilitaba tan rápido, que podría ganarte con un rasengan, pero me tranquilicé pensando que el día que te recuperaras por completo, pelearía contigo como te prometí, como el destino nos tenía planeado y entonces sucederían dos cosas: o moriríamos juntos o regresarías conmigo a la aldea.

Una tarde en que te visité, supe que eso sería imposible. Entre tubos y jeringas, Karin trataba de contener una hemorragia que no se detenía, tu blanco atuendo completamente rojo, goteando en sangre. Me asusté, entré en pánico.

Una vez estabilizado, Karin me ofreció una explicación que yo pedía con lágrimas.

— Es tu culpa- Dijo con rabia, aún estaba enamorada de ti— Él no puede seguir así. ¡Está muriendo Naruto!. Y la única razón de que sigua vivo eres tú.

No supe como procesar aquello, me fui rápidamente.

Lloré, lloré como nunca, porque en el fondo, yo ya lo sabía. Cuando volví a verle, él no dijo nada. Me miró y se acercó. Puso su frente en mi espalda y murmuró algo que no alcancé a escuchar.

Respiré hondo, me armé de valor. Me di la vuelta bruscamente y le enfrenté. La luna nos miraba quieta y la seda de su yukata parecía quemar mis manos.

— ¿Qué tienes y porqué actúas así?— Fue una orden más que una pregunta. La explicación fue más dolorosa de lo que hubiese imaginado.

Ni justus, ni esfuerzos, su cuerpo se consumía desde adentro por la misma enfermedad que hubiese acabado a su adorado hermano. El sharingan era un placer que no podía permitirse, sólo quedaba esperar, esperar a que la muerte le alcance, alargando la vida con medicamentos que no hacían más que sostenerle de pie un día más.

Algo tenía que hacer, mencioné a Sakura y a los demás médicos y lo zarandeé desesperado, él río con una burla oscura. No había nada que hacer, él quería morir, finalmente, podría morir.

Dije lo que Karin me había dicho, él frunció el seño molesto.

— Porque te lo debo —Solté el agarre sorprendido. —No moriré porque debes cumplir primero tu sueño y luego, debes cumplir la promesa de morir conmigo. Porque sé que aunque yo decidiera morir ahora mismo, tu serías los suficientemente tonto para seguirme hasta el infierno sin pensártelo dos veces.

Cerré mis puños y pensé otra vez…otra vez él sufría por mis deseos egoístas. Le di un golpe certero que acabó por dejar una marca morada en su pómulo. Me miró arrogante y orgulloso mientras yo lloraba bajo el resplandor quieto de una luna que moría, moría delante de mí y yo no podía hacer nada.


End file.
